


Strength

by Tessamay



Series: Unhealthy/healthy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College, Dating, Dormmates, F/M, Iwaizumi realizes he was a dick, M/M, Post canon, Suga is a good boyfriend, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: My girlfriend is pregnant and I miss Oikawa. He wouldn't meet me so I met his roommate instead. Maybe that was a mistake.





	1. Coffee shop encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah. I meant to update earlier I did! But I screwed my neck up, and I've been helping edit another fic and between cheer and schoolwork this totally escaped my mind!!

I'm 21 and my girlfriend is pregnant. I don't know if I have the strength to raise a child and finish college. Aki is talking to me less and less. She tells me it's so I can work on school because when the baby is born, I'll be much busier. I miss Tooru more and more. I pull out my phone and before I know it I've sent a message.   
[From: Iwaizumi Hajime]: Are you busy this weekend?  
The response comes after about twenty minutes and it breaks my heart.   
[From: Oikawa Tooru]: Yes. Not that you care Iwaizumi.   
I didn't know why it hurt so much. I hadn't talked to him in a couple years at this point. I was determined to get out of my apartment and leave campus this weekend though. So I called Sugawara Koushi. 

“Are you doing anything Saturday?” I asked after we greeted each other. 

“No. Why?”

“I don't have any exams and wanted to do something.”

“What about Aki?”

“She's going to her sister's house this weekend.” The other line was almost silent for a while, I heard just barely some muffled conversation. 

“Alright.” Suga finally responded. 

“We should get some coffee or something. Catch up.” 

“You seem pretty persistent. I guess we'll get coffee. What about the coffee shop everyone went to in high school?”

“Sure! How about 10?”

“That works for me.”

“Alright I'll see you then.”

“See you then.”

Saturday rolls around quickly, and I feel strangely nervous about seeing Suga after so long. I head out, uncharacteristically nervous, and drive to the coffee shop I planned on meeting Suga at. As I walk in, I bump into someone.   
“Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” The person says. Oikawa. It's been years since I've heard his voice.   
“Oh.” Is all I can get out. In awe at the person I once called my best friend.  
“Oh….it's you. You can't seem to stay out of my life suddenly.” He says coldly. I choke back tears as he walked away. Stay strong, I think to myself as I watch him leave and step into the coffee shop. Suga looks at me as I approach him. 

“Weren't you and Oikawa best friends?”

“Yeah.”

“So what happened? Did you guys get in a fight?”

“Something like that.”

“You guys were so close.”

“Yeah, well, things change.”

“You won't even attempt to reconnect?”

“No. I vowed to cut all the weakness out of my life” Just then, a waitress stopped by and gave us our coffees.

“Thank you!” Suga said to the waitress before turning to me again. “You act all strong. But you're too scared to reconnect with your childhood best friend. I think that's weakness.”  
I choked on my coffee once I processed what Suga said. I was the weak one. Not Oikawa. There's no way that pretty boy was the strong one. He had tried to contact me so many times. I was the strong one.   
“Oikawa tried to mend the rift for months. You caused him so much pain and he kept on smiling and doing what he loves. That's strength. You abandoned your best friend for a girl. That's weakness” Suga explained. “He had finally found happiness and made peace with it. Then on Thursday you texted him thoughtlessly. He's upset. But he's still going about life as if nothing is wrong.” Suga added. 

“I didn't mean to-” I started. 

“Of course you didn't mean to. But you did. His parents fucked up his head. You were his constant reassurance, and you left. I confiscated every mirror in our dorm for months because he just kept saying you left him because he was ugly. And you broke the confidence he finally gained in one text message.” Suga interrupted. That was it. I couldn't handle hearing Suga talk about Oikawa that way. I stood up quickly. 

“It's not MY FAULT he's screwed up. I wanted to try again. Don't blame this on me!” I exclaimed. I started to walk out. “Thanks for meeting me.” I called out before leaving.


	2. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited. I couldn't help it. I'm going to go work on the next installment right now!

I thought about what Sugawara had said to me for a long time. I thought a few times about how he had said “our dorm” I knew they shared a dorm. And I knew what University they went too. That was all I had to go on to find Tooru. I knew Bokuto went to the same university so I decided to see if he knew where their dorm was.  
“Hello.” He said when he answered his phone, sounding much more mature than he had three years ago.   
“Hey! I wanted to show up and surprise Tooru but I don't know what dorm number he's in! Do you know?” I slightly lied.   
“Hey Tetsu, what dorm do Koushi and Tooru have?” I heard “Dorm 378. Suga is in class 12:00 to 5:00 on Friday and Oikawa is in class 9:45 to 1:15 on Friday.” He finally answered.   
“Thanks! Bokuto! Your a life saver!”  
“Yeah Yeah. You should be thanking Tetsuro, But I'll take the thanks!!”  
“Bye Bokuto!”  
“See ya.” So I had a plan. I'd go to Tooru’s form at 12:45 on Friday and talk to him about what had happened before. Explain that I had been told to cut all the weakness out. Because at this point I didn't have the strength to go on without him.   
Friday couldn't come fast enough.   
As it turns out, I ran into the Karasuno boys two days before I was planning on seeing Oikawa. I got the normal glares from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata. Kageyama looked at me as if I were below him. Which was also pretty normal. Daichi was the one to say something though.   
“What are you doing over here?”  
“I'm getting some things before I visit-” I pause. Daichi and Suga are basically the same. He'd know about what happened with Tooru “a friend!”  
“You don't seem too sure of that.”  
“Your right. I'm visiting my girlfriends brother. He's in the hospital.” Daichi looked like that was believable. I just prayed it was as I walked past them. “Nice catching up!”  
“I guess” I heard Asahi say quietly. I shrugged it off and hurried to the candy aisle. Bringing chocolate was always a good idea when confronting Tooru. Soon it was Friday. I had gotten into Toorus dorm and sat at the kitchen. This place was… lived in. Aki would hate it. Yet it was very Tooru and Koushi reflective. Their space. I heard a key in the lock and took a deep breath closing my eyes. Then I heard that voice again. I had missed it so much.   
“What the fuck! Why are you here! Get out!” Well that certainly wasn't what I expected. I walked towards him  
“Tooru I-”  
“No! You don't get to call me Tooru! You lost that privilege when you ignored my every attempt at contact for years!”  
“I- Oikawa. I'm sorry. I was stupid! But you don't under-”  
“You’re right! I don't understand! I don't understand why you abandoned me, why you fell for Aki, Why you ignored me. But what I especially don't understand is WHY YOU ARE HERE NOW”  
“I wanted to apologize-”  
“Go Ahead! Apologize! Do it in your ass backwards way of calling me an idiot and pinning this on me! I'm HAPPY! Now get out.” I couldn't help it. I started to cry.   
“I DID IT BECAUSE I WAS WEAK! BUT NOW I HAVE TO BE STRONG!! AND I CANT. I NEED YOU!”  
“I needed you.” He muttered. “I NEEDED YOU! And you abandoned me! NOW GET OUT! Before I call for help.” I left, completely dissatisfied, and feeling anything but strong.


End file.
